


Feeling A Moment

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-18
Updated: 2008-06-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 03:28:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12402141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: Harry knows that if he goes anywhere near her, he'll lose control. The taste of her, the smell of her, is enough to drive him over the edge. They've been without each other for so long -- how long before he give in and feels the moment once more?





	Feeling A Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

_Love goes from love as schoolboys from their books,_  
But love from love, towards school with heavy looks—  
A thousand times the worse to want thy light.

\- Romeo Montague (Act II of Romeo & Juliet)

  
XXX

Ron and Hermione froze as Ginny immediately paled. Her eyes brimming with tears and her hands visibly shaking, she turned on her heel and dashed out of the living room.

Harry looked at the floor, his brain arguing with his feet as to whether or not he should go after her. He looked up briefly, his gaze immediately met by a furious Ron. GO, he mouthed, and so he did. His feet traveling far ahead of his thoughts, he bounded up the spiral staircase to Ginny’s room.

 Her door slightly ajar, and he could hear her crying quietly as he teetered back and forth on the balls of his feet. The sound of her crying cut into chest icy cold, leaving a pounding ache in his racing heart. Blocking out any thoughts that told him otherwise, he stepped into her room.

Ginny immediately stood and backed away to the opposite wall. Her eyes were glazed with tears, but suddenly there was a fire beneath the dark brown that Harry had not seen in almost half a year. He slowly closed the door behind him.

“Ginny… It’s not what you think—” Harry began in agony as he walked across the room towards her. She quickly backed away, shaking violently. But her eyes never left his.

“What do you want from me?” Ginny whispered, her lips barely moving. She spoke so quietly that Harry could barely hear her, but it was the kind of whisper that one did not need to hear.

The kind of whisper that one rarely dared to breathe. Harry felt his throat close over, and his hands began to shake. He could not give an answer.

She continued to speak, this time louder, her voice only slightly quivering.

“Do you remember the night you lay with me? A night long before we ever got together and before I fell in love with you. Dean had just broken up with me, and I swore to myself that I would never give my heart to someone again. I could barely mend it the first time, let alone again. And that night, I told you to go. I told you I would be fine. But you didn’t speak, didn’t move, but simply lay with me. I closed my eyes, feeling absolutely safe. You thought I was asleep, but you said something to me… Do you remember, Harry?”

Ginny had calmed slightly, but a lone tear rolled down her cheek. But she had not broken yet – or at least not on the outside.

Harry was still shaking. He remembered that night vividly… The night he had come to love her. But nonetheless he shook his head, unsure he would be able to summon any voice.

She took a deep breath and continued.

“You just stroked my hair and looked at me the way you do now—and you thought I couldn’t hear you. You said—only quietly—‘I promise you will not be hurt again. I promise.’ Those exact words, you said.”

Ginny stepped backwards towards her windowsill and looked at the ground. Though they were almost at opposite sides of the room, Harry could feel the fire between them.

Harry took a deep breath and ran his hands through his hair. Without much thought of what he was trying to say, he took the chance and simply voiced his thoughts.

“I have so much to say. Too much. Really, I have no right to talk to you. I have bruised you, shaken you, broken you. But I ask you to listen… One last time, maybe. Just listen.”

He looked up at her questioningly to see if she would let him continue. Tears no longer rolled down her cheeks, but she was still shaken. She gave the tiniest nod and immediately looked away. When Ginny didn’t cut him off, he continued.

“I feel foolish for telling you this because I know that for you it must hurt a thousand times more. But hear me when I tell you that the ultimate scar is to not be able to heal your hurt, a hurt that I promised you would never return. Not only that, but be the one to break you…”

He shifted a little bit and walked cautiously towards Ginny. She did not move away but refused to meet his gaze.

“Each day after I broke up with you, I have been unable to touch you. I haven’t been able to look at you, to feel you, to hear you. I pretended that I simply no longer loved you. Though I’m the most pathetic actor, during those times without you I managed to convince myself... But as soon as I got anywhere near you, it physically hurt me to function. I knew that if I were to touch you, to smell you—I wouldn’t be able to stop. To say I miss you is an understatement. Not only did I lose a part of me, but I took away a part of you. There was no fire in your eyes, no glow to your smiles and laughs. I tried to tell myself I was helping you, making you happy. Fuck, could I ever have been more wrong.”

“I dreamt of you endlessly. At first, I dreamt of other guys touching you, feeling you. This I couldn’t bear. But worse were the dreams of how it used to be, like the night that you just described. When I wasn’t scared to love you…”

“And here I am now, asking for this back. I can’t begin to describe how pathetic I am. You don’t deserve a guy like me. But the problem is I love you. I love you so, so much. You deserve a guy who isn’t a coward, and who will never take such a blessing for granted. One who will never break you as I did. But Merlin, do I love you. I’m trying not to ask for this, but I have to, because I can’t hide from all this anymore. I need this to happen. I need to feel you, to know you again. Just like everyone tried to tell me a thousand times before, I am nothing without you. This is meaningless without you. I can’t hide from this.”

Tears spilled freely from Ginny’s eyes at his last words. She felt violated and pathetic, but she couldn’t help but feel a little less dead and empty as she had done for the past four months.

“Merlin’s balls, Harry Potter—you are my downfall. I cannot deny you no matter how hard I try. You’re fucking right, you broke me. But no one else could bloody put me back together.”

Harry sighed deeply and closed his eyes. Maybe, in time, she would forgive him. But now they could at least start picking up the pieces.

Subconsciously, they had moved closer, their noses almost touching. Cautiously, Harry pressed his body against hers and felt nothing but pure ecstasy as he breathed in her scent.

For so long had he yearned for this. For so long.

Neither of them spoke as he wiped away her tears and buried his face in the crook of her neck as he always used to. Ginny breathed in gasps of air, determined to breathe as much of Harry as she possibly could. Their hands roamed, freely exploring their bodies as they had not done for almost half a year.

Harry had no trouble in finding the places of her body that he adored—the corner of her ear, the bend of her hip, the sweetness of her shoulder. He knew that such things he could never forget. The maps and roads of her body and skin were permanently etched into his mind.

The fire burned and conquered all their conflicting thoughts without hesitation. His lips came crashing against hers, at first slowly, but then with nothing but desire and passion. He felt her breasts against his chest, felt the blood rush down below. There was no feeling like this.

Clothes were quickly shed, sweat quickly poured. Ginny let his strong arms enfold her as she had missed and longed for since they’d been apart. He smelt the same as he always used to—of sweat, chocolate, and fire. At his every touch she shuddered and trembled, surprised at the familiarity and simultaneous thrill of his fingers. He ran his hands down her spine, urgently around her belly and towards her bra. She felt his groin pressed against hers, felt her legs trembling.

They moved wordlessly to her bed. Harry carefully laid her down and lowered himself on top of her, drinking in her beauty with his eyes. Though he could never fail to recall the sweet curve of her legs, the sweaty mound of her breast, it brought him thrill to the pit of his stomach every single time.

Swiftly Harry discarded his shirt and his jeans. Ginny gazed up at his perfectly sculpted body, her head swimming at the thought that she would soon have him again. Ginny lowered her shorts and her sweater, revealing panties and a black bra. Groaning and completely lost in her beauty, Harry pressed his body against her and lowered his boxers. He buried his head in her neck, breathing heavily as they lay for a moment.

I need feel you everywhere.

Urgently, Harry undid the clasp of her bra and let Ginny’s breasts fall free. He kissed his way down her chest before returning to her mouth. She moaned quietly as she felt his strong, masculine hands stroke and press against her breasts. Harry’s tongue delved into her mouth as he touched her body and she returned the passionate kiss with equal fervor. This was pure carnal desire—a desire which hadn’t been satisfied in far too long.

Harry grunted and groaned against her lips as he lowered her underwear. He made sure to press his hands all the way down her inner thighs as he undressed her, feeling her legs tremble under his touch. He raised himself for a moment to drink in the sight of her naked body. Her legs were slightly spread apart, and her entire body drenched in sweat. Her breasts were flushed red and partially covered by the red tendrils of her hair.

Ginny pressed her hips against his and he reached below to touch her center. She moaned breathlessly as he felt her wetness and she pressed her body further against his.

“I’ve made you wet already…” Harry grunted into her ear. The sweet beads of sweat that now coated her body and the way she whimpered in response to his fingers were just about enough to make him come right there.

Just as Harry felt her tighten and convulse around her fingers, he pulled away. Ginny was breathing heavily and he knew that now she was on the edge. Slowly she spread her legs, and Harry felt the fire in the pit of his belly. It had been so long since he had held her beneath him, her hips pulsing against his and her legs spread apart. He loved that she was utterly his, and he could drive her over the edge with a single touch or stroke.

Lowering himself into her, Harry dipped his head in line with Ginny’s. He kissed her slowly and tenderly, not wanting to rush any second of this moment. The moment he was fully inside her, he felt Ginny’s entire body shudder beneath him and she let out a loud moan beneath his lips.

Soon Harry picked up the rhythm that they had gotten so familiar with all those months ago. He pounded against her hips, both of them soon coated in sweat as he pushed deeper into her hot, soaking center.

“Mmm, you’re so tight, my Ginny…” Harry moaned against her ear. He buried his face in the sweaty nape of her neck, his hands kneading her breasts. With each thrust her moans grew louder, and he knew that soon they would climax.

They moved together urgently, quickly, thinking of the first time they had felt each other. This was her. All of her. She arched her back and her face contorted with a rush of pleasure.

“Come with me,” Harry breathed, barely able to summon the strength to speak.

And come they did, as Harry rocked his hips against her once more. She felt his come pool inside her as she held her thighs against him, and simultaneously she tightened around him. Harry held her tightly as she breathed heavily after releasing.

Ginny stroked his sweaty hair as he buried his face into her shoulder, exhausted.

“I love you, my Harry…”

“I love you more. That was like our first time, except maybe better,” said Harry sheepishly into her shoulder.

Ginny laughed and turned to face him.

“Mm, I might have to agree with you.”

 

 


End file.
